1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multisensation creation apparatus employing stereoscopic imagery, which can create a multisensational atmosphere by using a stereoscopic imagery projection system, and can realize various equipment, multisensory learning equipment, and multisensation leisure equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional sensation leisure equipment (e.g. a roller coaster, a carousel, etc. ), once hardware is constituted, only one kind of sensation can be created. In order to obtain another kind of sensation, it is necessary to reconstruct the hardware at high cost. In addition, conventional equipment requires enormous costs and space for installation.